Silhouette Above the Flame
by Devour Thy Flame
Summary: KaiHil ReiMariahKai [Non-AU] Obsessions. Identity theft. Horrific dream visions. Playboys. Fires. Kai returning from the supposed dead to save Hilary from being "burned" alive. Broken freindships. Unwanted love triangles. What more could you ask for?
1. Dream Cascade

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not Beyblade.

In the beginning of the story will not be Kai/Hilary, it'll be Mariah/Kai, because Kai hasn't developed feelings for Hilary. He doesn't really have feelings for Mariah, but you'll see how this goes when you read. I just don't want anyone getting mad at me saying 'you said this was a Kai/Hilary fic not Mariah/Kai fic!' I've warned you and so I want no one getting angry with me.

Have fun, if it's possible. :P

………………………………........................................................................................................

Prologue.

Dream Cascade.

  
………………………………........................................................................................................

__

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Water fell somewhere in the distance, the sound nibbled at his ears.

There was a fire lit below the ice. He could feel it melting beneath his feet as he ran. Every few seconds he looked down at the ice wondering when it would break, and he would drown in its icy depths. Just like the last time. A rivulet of sweat glossed his forehead, outlining his nose as it fell to the ice. He had to run. He couldn't stop. He didn't know why, nor where he was going, all he knew was that he had to keep dashing forward. Something was waiting, he could feel its energy pulling him: a dark, sinful, malevolent power, one he could not deny. It wouldn't allow it, no matter how hard he tried to tear away. Its presence had a strange hold over him, one that was unbreakable.

Something glistened over the horizon. If he squinted hard enough, he could see an aura of red, yellow, and blue: vibrant wispy flames, dancing violently. There was something else to, but he couldn't discern its form well enough to know what it was.

Adrenalin pumped in his veins. Excitement, and curiosity tore through his heart. He wanted to know what was yonder over the dim horizon, and wouldn't quit running until he got an answer. The energy given off from that direction allured a strange sensation over him, it made him feel things he had no idea how to describe.

Crack!

The ice, it was starting to break up. Beneath him the smooth structure was beginning to rive apart. His old fear of drowning—due to his childhood—clouded his heart. His breathing escalated. He picked up the pace, running faster than he had ever thought he could.

A cold rush strummed up his leg, he tried to take one more step only to trip face first into what was left of the icy foundation. Panic drove his heart as it pounded violently. Inches of water slowly consumed his lunges. He coughed, but willed himself not to a second time, realizing that he was only paving the way for more water to devour his lungs.

He shut his eyes, knowing that it was impossible—he was going to die. He sunk into the bed of water, his soon-to-be icy grave, feeling it beginning to refreeze around him. From living in Russia he had learn a thing or two about the ice, and having a near death experience with it a few years back, he knew that it froze quicker than it came.

It didn't help matters that he was claustrophobic, which was also due to childhood traumas. His heart was pumping viciously, threatening to breakout of his chest. His scalp tightened, and a short rapping pain rocked through it. His mouth was closed, but he couldn't seal up his nose, and so the sinister water found a new way to take his life.

A few more seconds passed, and a last bubble of life escaped his lips, and the water cradled him to the bottom.

………………………………........................................................................................................

__

Sucked back, he coughed up water, and then gasped, rolling onto his back. His chest pumping wildly, he tried to catch his breath. What happened? He could've sworn that was his end. He saw the ethereal light, felt his last breath escape his lips, but he here he was, alive.

How long had he been sleeping here, he wondered? It was dark now, they sky was a purplish black, there were no clouds. It wasn't particularly light before he had almost drowned, but it wasn't this dark out. They way the environment looked, it just didn't seem natural.

The dark energy. He could feel it pulsing; it was in his heart, coursing through his veins. He stood feebly from the ground, and took a few steps forwards in the direction the pulse felt the strongest. He regretted taking those few steps.

His chest burned, and his stomach churned. A fear that was new to him clutched his heart squeezing it. His eyes widened. The form above the flame he had seen earlier, he could see it with more clarity now.

Hilary.

She was strung from a high tree branch, her hands tied together with a rope made of finely woven horsehair. The flames of Hell burning below and around her, inches away from devouring her body, and stealing her life.

Their eyes met. He could see the tears shedding from her eyes, they were like ice crystals compared to the flames. He wondered briefly what was in his eyes, what emotions clouded his features, but quickly brushed the thought aside, as if it were nothing but a stray strand of hair.

"Kai, please help me!" Hilary screamed. Her tone was effusive with fret and many horrified emotions.

………………………………........................................................................................................

"Hillary!" Kai cried, and then sprung up from his bed, throwing the sheets from his body. His shattered leg strained—even with the cast on—causing him to wince, cutting his scream short.

"Kai, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

It was all a blur now, just like all the other times, except this time he had finally gotten passed the drowning section of the dream. He remembered Hilary and the vast fear in her eyes, and the emotions obtained during his drowning, but everything else was hazy.

He looked from his leg to the door seeing Mariah in the doorway gradually entering his room. Her once pleasant atmosphere had been tainted by the worry overwhelming her. Her magenta eyes were now a dark fuchsia, and the tendons in her neck were as white as snow. Just looking at her pale white coloring brought pieces of the dream back into his minds eye. After a few seconds he found himself no longer able to look at her as he stared back at his broken leg.

"I am fine, it's nothing," he lied in a deep but quiet tone

Mariah didn't believe a word. He had learned that when she took a seat next to him, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "Come on Kai you can tell me, I heard your scream, it was full of fret, and that can't mean nothing, also you look very pale. I've known you for a few years, and with everyday I come to learn more, and I know that you would never scream that way unless something terrible happened. So what's wrong Kai, and I want the truth? You can trust me you know."

They had known each other for a long time, and now she was his girlfriend, but he was sure she wouldn't understand his dream. He barely even understood it himself. He shook his head. "I just was having a bad dream about the past is all, no big deal," he glance at her with a forced disheartened smile, "I think I am going to go walk around for awhile to clear my head."

Inadvertently he tried to stand from his bed, forgetting that he could no longer walk without the aid of crutches or his wheelchair, and once his broken leg touched the ground he collapsed, smacking his face against the tile. Mariah had tried to stop him, but to no avail. He could hear her warnings but paid them no heed. He was too busy scouring through his thoughts to listen.

"Kai are you all right! You know you can walk without your crutches or wheelchair, what are you thinking?" she cried falling to her knees beside him.

A scissoring pain tore up his leg, pulling on every nerve. He forced himself not wince or writhe from the intense pain. All the emotional strains he had to deal with when learning he could never walk properly again—or at least for awhile—that the bone in his right leg had shattered came rushing back to him like a faucet: anger, frustration, helplessness, and shame rung through Kai's heart shredding what was left where only small fragments stood. He had been going through physical therapy for almost two months and there had been little change, he didn't even know why he still bothered going. It was Mariah—he told himself—she forced him.

Mariah went for him, but Kai immediately pushed her away, propping himself up against the bed frame. "I am okay, I don't need your help." Kai protested. "I am not a baby needing your protection, and 24 hour care, I am twenty years old, and can take care of myself." he hissed.

"I am sorry, Kai. I didn't mean to make you feel that way, I only wanted to help," she whispered in dejection.

Seeing the hurt in her eyes made Kai feel a little bad about what he had said. She had been nothing but good towards him, and he had been nothing but pain towards her. It really surprised him that she was still here. The Mariah he use to know wouldn't of put up with his attitude, and would've long since left. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to her, what changed?

Kai threw his head back over the bed cushion, and sighed. "Don't apologize, you've nothing to be sorry for, I am just really tired, and I hate not being able to walk… to do things for myself, and I am taking it out on you." It was the simple truth, and although he hated admitting it, she needed to hear it. He didn't want her thinking she did anything wrong, when it was him who was all-wrong inside.

"Kai," she whispered, wrapping an arm around him, holding his close to her heart, "I didn't mean to make you feel weak, or useless. I know you can care for yourself, but I just wanted to be your support—you know—make sure nothing happens to you… because I care deeply for you."

She was so warm; it melted the ice that confined him in the dream. The cold feeling had stayed with him even though he wasn't in the dream anymore, but now it was gone, and he couldn't help but feel glad for it. He owed Mariah his life, and he planned to pay her back in anyway he could.

Kai pulled away from her. "Can you get me my wheelchair, I would like to go outside?" he said monotonously.

Mariah nodded, standing from him. "Yes, I'll just get my coat—"

"No, I would like to go alone, please?"

"Oh," she was hurt, he could tell from her tone, but she immediately put on a cheerful façade, "All right, I'll help you out, and then I am going to go run some errands, and then I'll come find you, okay?"

He was hoping she would yell at him or something, show some sense of how she was feeling, but she didn't. She was changing, and not for the better. He was beginning to miss the arrogant other side of her, which is something he normally hated, but anything was better than how she was acting at this moment. Rei would probably kill him, because somehow he felt this change was his fault, but what he did was unclear.

Seconds later Mariah returned with a stained black wheelchair, and cautiously helped him into it, never saying a word. Her features were as empty as the unsoundly night. It unnerved him. He was one for peace and quiet, but when someone who is normally outspoken is not, made him feel bashful, and he disliked that feeling.

Checking him out, making sure everything was in order, Mariah began to prompt his chair towards the door, still never uttering word.

The long white indifferent halls of the hospital made Kai feel trapped, it was terrifying. Visions of the dream flashed through his mind: drowning, the ice refreezing around his body, trapping him, it felt like a never-ending nightmare. The dream had been reoccurring for weeks now, and he slowly was moving further along in it, but every time he awoke he wished he hadn't seen more. Every scene he was in within the dream, worsened the longer he stayed captive in its depths. He craved insomnia over sleep more and more as time drifted along.

Mariah guided his chair to the right threw double doors, passing doctors, and sick patients, and families eagerly waiting for news about their loved ones, until finally they came to the end, entering the outside. She stopped pushing him when they came upon the beginning of the sidewalk, and he awaited for her to check him again, which she did a couple seconds later: smoothing and wiping down his clothes, then she checked his leg, and made sure his wheelchair was okay for him to move himself.

"Okay, you are set," she informed. "So I am going to go do my errands, and should be back to take you back to your room in an hour, all right?"

"Goodbye Mariah."

She leaned over his chair and kissed him lightly on the cheek, and he flinched slightly. Kai still wasn't used to her affections, in fact he wasn't use to anyone acting that way towards him. Mariah didn't seem to notice this, as she smiled, bowing, and then walked away from him. He sighed. She was turning into one of those whipped housewives with no thoughts to call their own. It was really aggravating.

………………………………........................................................................................................

Birds chirped, and cooed within the trees, and sometimes he would see them passing through the air. The sun sat brightly in the blue cloudless sky, often it would blind him, and he would have to wait several seconds to see straight again. He was getting weak; not being able to train was making him brittle.

Kai pushed the wheels of his chair, moving him forward over the sidewalk. It was an empty day, leaving nothing to think about, except his dream. He tried to force it away, but knew it was inevitable, he would have to confront it sometime, and it was better to get it over with now than later. Was it real? Is it a premonition of what is to come, he wondered? He didn't believe that a dream could reveal the future, but for some reason his felt so real, and he couldn't help but wonder.

"Kai is that you, dear?" An old feeble voice asked. It was a voice he could easily recognize.

__

Belle Pierce.

Wildly he looked over his chair to see the old woman walking towards him, using her cane to guide her. Slightly he curved the corner of his lip. "Hello Belle, how are you?" Kai inquired, needing a change, he couldn't take thinking about his dream any longer.

Belle inclined her head, with a smile. "Do you want the truth, or the façade of a truth?" she asked with a laughed.

Kai shook his head. "Whatever one you feel like sharing, I just need to think about something else?" he mumbled the last part, not particularly keen on her hearing it.

She took a seat on the bench nearby where Kai sat, and he maneuvered himself closer to her. "Well, truthfully I am a little aggravate with the help around here, I mean I am not too old that I can't take care of myself, I am not broken, or fragile. Not as most anyway." Belle cooed.

"I know how you feel."

"But what about you Kai, you look awfully pale, is something the matter?" she asked in concern, "you know you can tell me anything. I am not like most people around here, I can see everything at face value, and can tell you the truth, instead of the dishonest truth that everyone is keen on handing out. So what's on your mind?"

Kai snuffed the air, laughing slightly. Belle was just what he needed; she always knew what to do, and when something was wrong. He frowned, she reminded him of his mother, how she used to be with him. The tender care, and love was there, even though they had only known each other for a month at least. "I was just thinking about something," he explained in as little detail as possible.

"About what, may I ask? You seem so troubled; it's not good to have a troubled mind. When a problem sits it starts to destroy its surroundings, and so you don't want you mind turning to mush do you?"

"I suppose I wouldn't," he muttered, "but I don't think anyone could understand my problem, I don't even understand it myself." Kai said, lowering his head to the ground.

Belle lightly smacked him on the back, startling him up from the ground. "Try me my boy. I am old. I've seen a lot in my days, and know more than you whippersnappers. It can't hurt trying, who knows, you might be surprised." Belle said with a gossamer smile.

Kai took a brief moment to listen in on his surroundings, he didn't want anyone hearing his dream and thinking he needed mental help. Kai had all the help he needed right now. Birds were still singing, and people were talking loudly around him, it was the perfect time to talk openly about it. A calm sibilant breeze forced itself from the west, heading east clean over Kai, and Belle rustling their hair, and hospital clothes.

It was well known to everyone that Kai didn't talk much about himself to anyone, or talk in general. He didn't trust people enough, he had had to many bad experiences in his childhood to give it away with such ease, but for some reason he found Belle was different. Her kind, and gentle sometimes-humorous behavior reminded him of his mother, and he felt a connection with her that he had thought he'd lost long ago. That is why, he felt he could trust her with his dream, and she would be honest with her answer, and thoughts on it, instead of most people, who would come up with something to make him feel better than telling the truth.

Kai wiped the small amount of spittle from the bottom of his chin, and said, "I had a terrible dream, and I don't know what to think of it," he explained, "I don't know if I should take it as something that's to come, or a stupid nightmare. I don't really think the second one is a possibility though. The left lob of your brain is what contrives your dreams from your self-conscious, and your self-conscious holds all your desires, fears, and memories, but what I dreamt about, had nothing to do with any of those."

Belle _hmm'd _a few seconds, and then made a hard sound in her throat. "I am not an very numinous person, and so I don't believe that a dream can be a gateway to the future, maybe if you told me what your dream is about, I could have an opener mind to the possibility?"

He nodded. "It's strange. I start off running through an endless terrain of ice, I can hear water falling in the distance, and I feel as I run along the ice like it's melting, as if there was a fire lit beneath it. After awhile of running the ice starts cracking, and soon I am drowning. I can remember the tight feeling in my gut, pain, and confinement that seized me in that moment," he took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "It was horrible. I thought it was my end, but minutes later I awoke, and time seemed to have slipped away. There was a dark energy pulling me, it was so intoxicating, and I followed it further, and— " he stopped, gripping the tops of his pants.

It was like she could feel the distress steaming from Kai's body, as she placed her hand upon his shoulder to give him comfort. "Ssh, it's okay, take it slowly. So, what happened next?" Belle asked, her voice was soothing, and he soon found himself calming down.

He sniffed the air, it smelled stale, and of rubbing alcohol, and disinfectant. It wasn't a pleasant mix. "Well, the next part is pretty hazy, but I saw an old friend—"

"What's so terrible about that?"

"—She was strung up, being burned alive." Kai said in a low despairing voice, inclining his head towards the ground.

"Kai!"

Nimbly, Kai shot up in his chair hearing his name being called, and identified the voice as Mariah. He looked around in all directions, searching her out. He hadn't paid much attention to where the voice was coming from; he was too busy musing over his dream. It made him angry; he was losing his touch, his attentiveness to detail.

A pair of warm lively hands clutched his shoulders. Mariah. He looked up to see sleek pink locks bouncing around an oval face—her hair was no longer up in a ponytail, and she was wearing a slinky pink dress. It was completely un-Mariah-like and that bothered him, she was changing faster as the days rode by. He wished she would just be herself, the real Mariah—he never thought he would, but he did.

"Hey Kai, I've come to pick you up, were going to go out for dinner tonight, okay?" she looked up from me realizing I wasn't alone, and then blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I am sorry, I didn't see you there Belle, how are you?"

Smiling, Belle stood from the bench. "I am fine dear," she bowed, and the looked down at Kai with an attentive half-smile. "A Kai don't worry about it, I am sure it is nothing, if it bothers you anymore, you know you can come to me."

"Thanks."

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Mariah asked, "What's wrong Kai, what is bothering you, what were you two talking about?"

Belle bowed her head in a gesture of apology. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. Kai was just worried about me is all, I am going in for surgery on my heart, and he was just wondering if everything was okay. I just wanted to assure him that everything was going to be fine."

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to be uptight, and suspicious, I hope your surgery goes well."

"I am sure everything will be fine, dear."

When was she planning to tell him that she was going in for surgery? When he asked her how everything was going, why didn't she tell him? Kai's heart sank into his stomach. Belle told Mariah that everything was going to be fine. Was that the truth, or only a façade to stave off worry? Kai knew how much Belle hated people tending, or worrying about her—acting as though she would break at any moment. A little bit of worry wouldn't hurt; he wished she would realize that.

Again, she was well aware of how he was feeling, and thinking, as she said, "Kai, they're going to open me up and take a look around my heart is all, nothing too drastic or life threatening. Don't worry about me; just concentrate on yourself, and this lovely young lady, okay? Promise me."

"How can you make promise something like that?" he cried, "I'll be thinking about you the whole entire time, and I won't stop until I know you're all right."

Belle shook her head, laughing. "You are so stubborn, what happened to that cold, stoic, antisocial boy I had met a few years back—I remember, you would barely give me the time of day—"

"Yeah, that was then, this is now."

"I know Kai, but I don't want you worrying about me, you know how I hate that! The best thing you can do is go out with Mariah, and have a good time. I'll be happy if your happy, and I promise I'll be back safe, but you have to keep my promise."

"Fine I won't think about the surgery, but I will call to check on you the moment I get back."

She smiled. "Deal, and I'll be waiting to hear from you." she then shooed Kai, and Mariah away from her, "now go have fun you two, the day is young."

………………………………........................................................................................................

__

The dark energy sat in his stomach like a rock. It tickled up his spine like a bad omen.

Water swooshed out from his mouth, he coughed repeatedly. He was choking. Hocking out the rest of the water, he took a deep breath, and exhaled in short puffs, slowly trying to catch his breath. Moist, mushy sand hugged his body, and irritated the cuts—he'd acquired from the sharp jagged ice partials he had fallen through—on his legs, and arms.

Finally catching his breath, he weakly stood from the ground, moaning from the pain. Unconsciously, he took a few steps forward over the dim horizon. He wanted to come further towards the dark energy, he wanted to embrace it, but instead he was met with a whole other surprise. He regretted taking the steps. His stomach rumbled, as a dark hollow pit formed.

Hilary.

The leaves of the tree were dead, and from a branch she was strung up by rope, he could smell it burning into her wrists. Below, flames had ignited surrounding her, coming forth to take her body, and her life, and turn her to ash.

"Kai, help me!" she cried.

So much pain in her voice, so much horror. He found himself slowly running towards her. The more he ran, the less likely it became that he would get to her in time. The path he walked, was longer than it seemed. His scalp tightened. He tried to call out to her, but his throat had closed, and his voice was hoarse.

He tripped over a large boulder; he wasn't looking where he was going. It felt like the wind had been knock out of him. His elbows burned, as did his knees, and his neck felt taut. His body was completely sore. Weakly, he used his elbows to prop himself up.

His eyes widened in horror, and surprise. What stood before him was the unthinkable.

………………………………........................................................................................................

Kai gasped, awakening from his sleep. "Hilary!" he cried, clutching the sheets tightly; Kai could feel the bluntness of his nail penetrating through the sheet into his palm. "Not again," he groaned.

Thinking for a moment, while trying to compose himself, Kai came to a quick decision. "That's it I am going to Japan. I have to see this for myself. I don't know how they'll all react, seeing me again after all these years, but I have to know that my dream is nothing more than a stupid dream."

The plan was set. He would soon learn that it was just a dream that Hilary was okay, and nothing was the matter. He didn't want this to be a big deal. He would just take a sneak peek at them all, see that they are all right, and then leave. Kai didn't want anyone knowing he had come, it would only lead to moronic questions, and jeers from Tyson, and the other, and he didn't want to deal with it. Besides, they all think he is dead anyways, might as well as just let them think it.

Sighing he sat up in his bed cautiously, not wanting to upset his leg. There would be no going back to sleep tonight.

………………………………........................................................................................................

"Kanna hurry up, and get over here, are we going to battle or not!" shouted Karin.

"Yeah, what's up?" Gerry asked.

Kanna sighed. Her friends were very impatient; she wondered how they could live without having a heart attack. They were completely aggravating at times. "I'll be there in a second! My Beyblade flew over here, and I am looking for it," she informed.

"All right, but hurry up, I have to go home and do my homework in a hour." Karin yelled.

Green grass blades swayed within the force of the wind, and that was when she spied it. Her Beyblade. Kanna laughed excitedly as she made her way toward it. Quickly, she swiped it up. Her eyes narrowed, as she saw something else within the grass. She smiled. "Oh wow, it's a Beyblade part, cool," she laughed. "Guys I'll be there in a second I got my Beyblade," she yelled, and then mumbled, "and perhaps a new way to beat you."

………………………………........................................................................................................

Author notes: This is not an OC story; you'll see soon what her character plays in this story…I hope you all enjoyed, if you got any helpful criticism to better the story, I am open for it. However, I am not sure if I will stick with this story, it's kind of a trial basis; if I like writing it I will keep with it, but if I don't I'll just delete it off.


	2. Ordinary Day

**__**

Note: Hi, this is going to be a comical chapter, to show you a small portion in a day in the life of Tyson, Hilary, Max, Rei, and the gang, just to show you what they've been up to all these years. I hope you all enjoy.

………………………………........................................................................................................

Chapter One.

Ordinary Day

………………………………........................................................................................................

Just as the birds thought they had found the sereneness of the trees outside the temple to be their resting vicinity, they found they were sadly mistaken as they flocked wildly out of the trees when a torrents of sound that resembled screeching tires or the sound of nails across a chalkboard reverberated off the walls. Tyson watched wistfully as they flew away wishing he could do the same. Turning begrudgingly from the shoji screens, he went back to watching his pupils, who were the cause of the noise. Tyson found it sad that such a grating sound could be produced from mere small children.

In the center of the dojo formed were two straight vertical lines of children between the ages of five and ten, each held within their grasps, a wooden katana. The lines were at least three feet away from each other, which would make sure no one was accidentally whacked on the back of the head, and ended up with a concussion. Tyson could barely afford paying for his own food, let alone paying several doctor bills, after going to court.

Thrusting their swords forward with great strength, they yelled in synchrony: "Hiya!"

Moaning from a massive headache, Tyson gestured for them to bring down their swords with a drop wave of his hand. "All right, grandpa may have said that saying all that _'hiya'_ stuff distracts your opponents as well as help you concentrate, but you don't have to use it." He informed, hoping that they would stop and use the easy way out, which he had handed them.

Gazing at their teacher cautiously absorbing everything said, they nodded. With a relieved smile, Tyson gestured for them to continue. Unfortunately, they seemed to have enjoyed using the shouting tactic, as the proceeded to bellow, driving their swords forward. _Why grandpa why?_ Tyson moaned, but paused, a sheepish smile spreading to his lips,_ well, actually I guess it is my fault; I am the one who taught them to do it._ He grievingly stared of to the side, _grandfather._

The sound appeared to heighten not only in tone but in pitch as well. Bowing his head, Tyson viciously plopped his hands over his ears, feeling his head about to spit in half. Taking a deep needed breath, Tyson dropped his hands to his sides, marched to the front of them all, and again gestured with the down sweep of his hand for them to stop. When their attention was completely on him, and their swords were at their sides, Tyson growled, shouting: "All right! When I said you don't have to use it, I meant I don't want you to use it its giving me a headache!"

From the horrified shock on all their faces at his outburst, Tyson blushed slightly. _At least, now they've stopped,_ he told himselfhowever it seemed the situation began to worsen, for they would not stop staring at him. There unnatural noiselessness, and unflinching stances, unnerved him. Not only that, butan eerie silence quickly spread throughout the room, and Tyson couldn't help sensing something dangerous was about to occur.

Ignoring the feeling, he cleared his throat, and smiled at his students. "All right, get back to work." Sighing to himself softly, he watched at they turned their attention back to training, and pleasingly they were completely silent. The only sounds left behind were the swooshing noise of the wooden katana's being slashed through the air, such a warm familiar sound; Tyson could just get lost in it.

Tyson's concentration was broken when a sudden knock came thrashing upon the shoji doors. The sound caused him to cringe, for he knew what was coming next, and to Tyson's chagrin, just as he had predicted the dangerous eeriness of the silence was about to be fulfilled. _At least she bothered to knock this time,_ Tyson thought, as he heard the door harshly being slid open.

"Tyson!" A tenor feminine voice shouted.

He shuddered, before turning around to face her with a smile. "Hillary!" There was a strange false enthusiasm in his voice that he couldn't seem to shake off, but luckily Hilary was too angry to notice. He wasn't sure, he should consider that a good thing? "What're you doing here?" Tyson asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

Eyebrows rising to a complete arch, Hillary had the most horrifyingly ire expression on her face, one that would make anyone want to run for cover. Considering that she was wearing a blue suede suit with matching skirt, it was evident that she was heading for work at BTA. Hilary lightly tapped her foot repeatedly against the floor. "I just came by to remind you something you seem to always forget." She paused, clearly watching his profile, waiting for any changes. After a few second she picked up again. "Work! Remember that you have to come by tomorrow morning to help Max in testing out our new beyblade designs."

Gritting his teeth, Tyson was sure the guilt he was feeling was written all over his countenance. Scratching the back of his head, he laughed. "Whoops, I almost forgot about that…don't worry, I'll be there." _Crap I am going to have to cancel my other plans for the morning,_ Tyson thought with a shrug.

Moving from the door, Hilary came and stood in front of Tyson. "I knew you might, which is why I came to remind you…well, there is something else."

__

I might've known, Tyson groaned"What is it?"

Hilary's hands fisted against her hips, her eyebrows never shifting from their position. "Well, I wanted to come by and tell you to be punctual this time, and not be late. Every time I allow you to come work for me as a tester -- just so you can make some extra money to pay the bills -- you act as though because we are friends you can take advantage and show up late. Not to mention you act like you own everything…like you can do whatever you want. Oh, and quit asking Jamie -- my secretary out -- she has told you a million times that she doesn't want to."

Tyson felt his face fall slack, he moaned to himself. "Where's the off switch; it just keeps coming."

A loud buzzing abruptly sounded throughout the room. Tyson smiled, moving passed his completely unmoving students -- they seemed more scared than he was -- towards a desk in the corner of the dojo, picking the phone off the receiver. "Thank you God…Hello?"

"Hey, Tyson it's me Max." There was slight panic in his voice.

Following Tyson to the desk, Hilary didn't seem to care that he was currently busy talking on the phone as she continued berating and yelling at him. Mentally smiling, Tyson blocked out her excessive nagging putting all his attention on Max. "What is it…and please tell me whatever you have to say is going to take a _really_ long time?"

"Um why?"

"Please." Tyson said in desperation. "I'll lose my mind otherwise."

"All right." Max replied with uncertainty. "I just called to remind you that you and I are suppose to do a demonstration of Hilary's and Emily's new beyblade design. You do remember right?"

"Tyson are you listening to me!" Hilary growled, stomping her foot against the wooden planked floor.

Tyson bitterly waved her off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I am listening." After that she continued to bicker, _when is it going to end, and now this?_

"Dude, not you too!" He complained.

"I am sorry Tyson, but I telling you this for your own good. Don't be late, because the last time Hilary almost lost it." Max reminded. "You do remember that? And you like breathing don't you?"

Tyson took a seat at the desk, spinning around in his chair. "I know, I know. Hilary is already over here giving me the same talk."

"Tyson, who are you talking to?" Hilary asked curiously, as if just realizing Tyson was on the phone, while placing a hand on the back of his chair, causing it to halt in mid-spin.

Tyson growled in frustration. "Max." He told her. "Now be quiet."

Narrowing her eyes, she pouted her lips in anger, and then continued to yell at him. "As I was saying," She said. _And here I thought I finally got her to shut up!_

Max laughed heartily. "Oh, I feel for you," his laughing stopped abruptly. "Oh there is something else I wanted to say…what was it?"

"Yeah." Tyson said urging him on, ignoring Hilary.

"Kailey get back here now, and take a bath!" Tyson could hear Emily screaming in the background, along with a sigh from Max.

Tyson arched a brow. "Kailey giving you trouble again?"

"Yeah." Max said groaningly, and after a few minutes of undisturbed silence on the other line, Tyson heard Max wail in horror. "How did she get that inside the house?"

Sitting up straight in the chair, Tyson asked, "Get what in the house? _What,_ on earth, is going on over there?"

"Put that down!" Max wailed. "Not the hose not the hose!" Max cried, horrified.

This caused Tyson to sit up from his chair, arching over the desk. "Dude, Max what is going on?" Tyson demanded, concerned. The only reply he got was a flat continuous beeping noise; the line had gone dead. His eyes widened as he fell back into his chair. "Poor guy." He shrugged, starring at the phone for a moment as he proceeded to hang it up.

With only seconds to pass, Hilary's nagging again reached his ears. "Since you weren't listening to me before, being that you were on the phone with Maxwell, I will restart the earlier argument." She informed and the continued. "Jamie has already issued two restraining orders against you -- understand, that's pretty sad. However she very kindly kept her job, allowing you to come by and work as well as long as you do not say a word to her. I repeat: _do not whatsoever, _say a word to her, you got that?"

Tyson nodded, slumping down in his chair, slowly sinking towards the ground in an induced depression. He moaned, and groaned. "It has become apparent that it is never going to stop." He mumbled to himself, _God please just take me now I beg you, _he pleaded Moving from the chair, he came to fall flat on his face in the middle of the floor.

Apparently somebody out there had listened to his plea, as his students encircled him and began to prod and poke him with the sharp ends of their katana. Unfortunately he was too much in pain from Hilary's constant yelling to care what they did; the agony they placed on him was nothing compared to what Hilary could do to him.

A girl with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail valiantly spoke up, speaking the obvious. "I think that strange lady that always comes over to yell, killed him this time." She proclaimed. Tyson laughed inside, _you got that right Jennifer; whenever I hear her nagging I want off jump a cliff._

Hilary dryly laughed. "He's not dead, don't worry. He's too hard headed for that."

"Hey that's not true!" Tyson cried, not bothering to look at her. Instead he watched as all his pupils backed away, in astonishment that Hilary was right, and Tyson was indeed alive. _Idiots,_ he thought.

Hilary did not give her usual snide retort, and it scared him. _Normally she would yell something smart back at me._ Tyson thought for a moment. _Oh no, what is she up to?_ On his stomach, he turned his head to face Hilary wondering what she was up to -- there was a calm few seconds, she had been too silent.

Sadly enough he was right. The young president of BTA was pacing herself around his dojo, studying every nook and cranny. _Oh, no, I am in for it!_ "Look at this place it's trashed. Oh my gosh is that a broken coke bottle." She said pointing to a pile of garbage.

"I swept it all against the walls, it's not like its in anybodies way!"

"Tyson!" She put her hands on hips once more. "You can't train small children in this mess, it's unsanitary! What do their parents think of this?"

"They don't know, I told them we were going to train outdoors today." He blandly replied.

"You lied to them!" She said shocked. "Why didn't you just do what you said, it wasn't a bad idea…that way they could avoid catching the plague or some disease that comes from being uncleanly!" She said in dismay.

"Because it's too hot outside, besides they don't mind."

One of his students, a young boy named Kyle, tugged on Hilary's skirt. She looked down at him with a smile, and then kneeled before him. "What is it sweetie?" She asked, kindly. You would never know she was a vicious tyrant from the way she spoke to the innocent child just then.

Looking at Tyson, to see if he had noticed him talking to her -- as if he wouldn't have -- he continued to speak. "Actually I wouldn't mind going outside. It smells bad in here, and flies keep buzzing around me." He complained, barely above a whisper.

Hilary stood from him, patting him on the head, and then glared at Tyson. "Look at what you've done Tyson. This boy could very well be traumatized by all this!"

Before Tyson could comply a reply, another knock came thrashing at the shoji doors, and in walked Rei, carrying a few boxes of food in his arms. Looking around the boxes, he politely greeted them with a smile. "Hello guys." He waved, and then looked down at Tyson. "I've brought your order Tyson…should I put it on your tab knowing you'll never pay, or do you have the money for me this time around?"

Rolling her eyes, Hilary stated, "I should've seen that one coming." Walking away from the child, she kneeled down next to Tyson; he could see the disgust in her eyes. "I can't believe you made Rei slave in the kitchen without rewarding him with the cash…jeez, someone needs to teach you some good scruples, and proper etiquette!"

"Hey I am going to pay him…I have the money." He stated, and then muttered. "Somewhere."

Running a hand through her hair, Hilary shook her head; not the least surprised. "I knew it. Tyson you have a problem, and you need to get some help."

Sitting up from the ground upon his knees, Tyson folded his hands together, and stared pleadingly at Rei. "I beg you Rei, please make it stop, she's been going on like this for hours it seems…please save me!"

Placing the food directly in the center of the dojo, Rei shook his head with a joyful chortle. "Looks like Hilary's at it again."

………………………………........................................................................................................

Everything was drenched from the hose, not an inch of the house was spared. Max wanted to cry, his wife had given birth to a miniature hell raiser, maybe it was because of her name, or the stories they told her about her uncle, whatever it was there had to be a logical explanation -- everyone is born innocent, right? There had to be away to change her back. Max held firmly onto that belief, if he didn't he was sure he would end up killing his only daughter, or worse end up in a mental institution because of her.

"Please take a bath like a good girl, Kailey. Please do it for daddy?" Max begged as he cornered his daughter between the table and the television. Emily slowly followed him taking her place at his side, completely out of breath.

Kailey smiled sinisterly. "Why of course daddy, I'll take a bath for you." She agreed. Somehow, he didn't believe it, maybe it had to do with the fallacy in her voice, and of course he was right. "But…you have to catch me first!" With that, she dove underneath his legs, got up on the other side, and took off running again. Emily tried to grab her, but the little devil sidled out of her grasp with little effort.

Groaning, Max stomped his foot and then sideways glanced at his wife, who was sitting on the ground, hands over her face; she seemed just as aggravated as he was. "Emily what are we suppose to do…she is too fast and cunning for us?"

Brushing long strands of red hair from her face, Emily laughed. "You realize she is like this because of you." She said, taking a seat upon the rectangular cedar table in the center of the room, trying to recollect herself.

Max's mouth hung low. Looking away from her towards the path their daughter had run off in, he snorted. "What do you mean? How did I make her this way?"

"Well, you just had to tell her twisted stories about her uncle, and then you had to name her after him! Don't you see, she is trying to be like him…but she is coming at it the wrong way, for she is nothing like him in fact, she is almost an exact opposite of him. Of course she did get some of his qualities down…and I wouldn't say it something to be proud of, because she chose the worse ones." Emily informed, clicking the bottom of her heel against the porcelain tiles making up the floor.

Watching her concentrate on taping her heel to the floor, and talking at the same time, forced Max to smile as he watched in a sideways glance. Emily looked so innocently beautiful just then. _Wait a minute this is not the time for that;_ he shook the thoughts of her away, and grimaced at her. "I did no such thing!" He defended. "I told her those stories, and named her after her uncle because I wanted to keep his memory alive, not because I had malicious intent. Besides, not like I had a kid with you so I could torture you for years to come…though I wonder if you could answer the same?"

Emily tossed her head back, sending her long silky red hair flying, and giggled. "Very funny!" She retorted sarcastically. "Kailey may be a devilish child but give her a few years and…" Abruptly she stopped to reconsider. She shook her head. "Never mind."

Taking a seat next to his wife, he restated his earlier question. "How are we going to catch her? We've tried everything!"

Emily planted her chin into her palm and stared listlessly across room. "I don't know…I think I've given up hope."

Just then a loud shatter, followed a by an explosion of sorts erupted throughout the house. Max sighed, standing up. "Don't give up…we've gotten her to take a bath before, meaning that its not completely hopeless. We just have to try something more underhanded this time."

Nodding, Emily stood up as well. "Yeah I guess…" she sighed, "and I guess we should go see what havoc she is reeking now…doesn't sound too good."

Not bothering to give answer, Max headed out of the living room and into the kitchen, where his naked daughter was sitting on the table making a sandwich. Apparently it was a peanut and jelly one from the globs of the sticky contents all over the counter, and the floor. Max took a deep breath, and exhaled -- he found himself doing that a lot lately. Slumping his shoulders, he weakly paced himself towards her.

When Kailey noticed him strolling over to her, she simply gave a smile. "All this running around has made me hungry daddy, can we put the game on hold until I am done eating?" She asked sweetly.

__

Game? He thought horrified. _She thinks this is all a game!_ It was clear now, and there was no denying his child was a spawn of Satan. Driving his hands down on the counter next to her, he sideways glanced at her with a frown. "We're are not playing a game Kailey. You need to take a bath, because if you don't than germs are going to manifest within you and make you really sick." He was hoping that that would scare her enough to give up and take a bath, but he was wrong.

Kailey gave a quick nod, and took a small bite of her sandwich. "True," she agreed. "But I am too strong for them, and they will fear my wrath and stay away. Not only that but I never said I wasn't going to take a bath daddy, I just wanted to toy with you and mommy for awhile." She explained, jauntily. At least now Max could say that his daughter had indeed inherited some of her mother's traits; she was smart beyond her years. Should he consider that a good thing, Max wondered?

It was time to take a different approach, one more drastic. One more deviously underhanded. If this didn't work, Max decided, than nothing would. "Listen Kailey how about we make a deal?" He purposed.

Kailey looked up from her sandwich. "I am listening."

A faint smile lingered upon Max's lips. "If you take a bath, I'll tell you another story about your uncle; one I've never told you about!" He offered. "And I will take you out for ice cream."

Max watched wistfully as his daughter considered this. "Sounds tempting daddy," She shook her head. "But…"

"And a new toy, your choice?" He piped, desperately.

"Deal!" She nodded.

Beating his head softly against the counter, he let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you." When it processed what he had just done, Max's heart sank in his chest. _Should I consider this being a bad not in control parent? _He ponder, but shook his head, _like I ever was…besides I am not doing anything bad, I am only negotiating with her, not bribing._ However, his wife would disagree, and he knew if she found out, he would be in trouble. To cover his tracks he stared pleadingly at his daughter. "Kailey?"

She finished the last bite of her sandwich, and wiped the hair out of her face. "Yes daddy?"

"You have to keep this deal between us to yourself, don't let mommy know otherwise she won't let us do it." He explained.

Kailey nodded. "All right."

"Do what?" Emily asked suspiciously, as she entered the kitchen. Took her long enough! She was probably biding her time, trying to rest while she slowly walked to the kitchen; Max could hardly blame her.

Jumping off the counter, Kailey ran passed her mother towards the bathroom. "I am going to get in the bath now mommy, can you come help me?" She asked.

Emily's eyes widened, her long luxurious red locks sprawling out over her shoulders, as her head slumped forward. "What did she just say?" She asked in a stupor.

Smiling at victory, Max walked passed his muddled wife. "Looks like I am a better parent than you thought, admit it?" He said, heading towards the living room.

Pulling herself from her stupor, Emily whirled around to face his back. "What did you do?"

Looking over his shoulder with a grin, he simply stated, "It's a secret." and walked away.

Water swooshed up around his feet as he walked into the living room. Everything was soaked, there was nowhere for him to lay, and thank God that he survived this catastrophe. Sadly, Max was too wiped to care where he laid as his legs caved beneath him, and his face met with the hard wet floor. There was not one part of Max's body that did not ache; even his hair hurt. All the pain seemed to slowly allay as he lie upon the floor, feeling relief pass through him, but was not meant to be as he heard the phone ring.

Sliding himself across the floor, towards the end table near the couch, Max lifted one hand up in a lazy attempt to grab the phone. Feeling around the table, he got as close to snatching the phone as he would to touching front window of his car. Allowing for more flexibility, Max raised one side of his body, and quickly clenched the phone, while pushing the talk button at the same time.

Breathing loudly, still not completely composed from his earlier activities, he greeted whoever was on the other line. "Hello, who is it?" He asked, resting his head back against the rim of the couch.

"Why are you breathing like that? What did you do run a marathon?" It was Tyson, he sounded perplexed.

"You could certainly say that!" Max scoffed.

"Yeah whatever." Tyson said, not seeming to really care either way, as he continued. "Anyway, Hilary made me clean up the dojo, and Rei brought over too much food this time. Do you want to come over and hang out like we use to and crash out on the couch watching movies?"

__

Not really, all I want to do is sleep, Max thought! However, the whole gang hadn't spent time together in a while, and he found himself unable to refuse. "Sure, do you mind if I bring Kai's polar opposite, I don't think I can get a babysitter? Besides, I think Kailey has scared off all of them anyway."

Tyson laughed. "Yeah sure, bring the little girl over. Hah, at least she is so much easier to get along with then Kai." He informed.

"Daddy I am done!" Kailey shouted from the bathroom.

Max could hear Emily cry for her to comeback, and it was apparent that his daughter was on the move again. "Kailey get back here. I've got to get you dressed now!"

Laughing at Tyson, Max then preceded to sigh. "Fine, I'll be over there as soon as I get Kailey dressed."

"Okay, good luck, and goodbye!"

Max reached his hand to right over the counter, lowered the phone onto the hook, and took a deep restless breath. "_Yeah_…as soon as I get her dressed." Max gazed over his shoulder as he heard a constant dripping noise. There stood his soaking wet, wearing nothing but a few suds, daughter who was batting her eyes at him, with a devious grin before running off.

Groaning, Max turned and banged his head against the coffee table with a long sigh. "Sometimes I wonder, how much she truly is different from Kai." Despondency grew solid in his eyes, as he relaxed he cheek against the face of the couch. "But then again, I am beginning to forget what Kai was truly like."

Reluctantly, he pulled himself from the ground, and chased after his savage daughter. It was going to be a long day!

………………………………........................................................................................................

"Tyson you missed a few pieces of garbage behind the desk!" Hilary informed. Her voice was a high-pitched trumpet.

Placing the television onto the table against the wall -- one he had brought in from his bedroom -- Tyson shook his head. "Gee sorry Queen Hilary," he walked over to the desk, and swiped up the gum rapper and potato chip bag from the ground, and tossed them into a nearby trashcan. "Is that more to your liking?"

Pleased, Hilary folded her arms and nodded. "Yes it is, and don't even get smart with me." She warned calmly.

Bowing sarcastically, he said. "Yes madam?"

Hilary was about to reply, when a knock came at the shoji doors; this time it was soft, and barely recognizable. "Ah there you are, I was wondering when you would get here." Tyson said excitedly, as Emily, Max, and little Kailey entered the dojo.

"Didn't Tyson call you hours ago, what took you so long?" Hilary questioned, standing in front of Emily.

Knowing what had happened without a second thought, Tyson wrapped an arm around Max's neck, and laughed. "They had to dress Kailey, isn't it obvious." He said. "I mean just take a look at them. Their eyes are all bloodshot, and they have bruises all over…sorry, but you look horrible."

Shaking his head, Max waved off the apology. "It's all right, I mean, it's only the truth."

The shoji door leading to the kitchen opened, and in came Rei. When he saw Max, and Emily, he gazed at them nonplussed, for a moment before gathering his thoughts. "Hey Max, Emily what took you so long?" He asked.

"They had to dress Kailey." Hilary stated, and it was all it took to silence Rei. It was all anyone would need to hear, if they understood the couples delicate situation.

After meager silence, Rei piped up again with a short laugh. "Oh really, you must've gotten off easy this time, because I remember it being a lot longer the last time. Not only that, but you seemed to of come out a lot less scathed this time."

Max smiled, and laughed. "Isn't that the truth!" Looking around the room, curiously, Max turned to face Tyson. "Hey Tyson where are all the children…don't you run a boot camp for blading, and the fine art of fighting: hand, swords, and all am I right?" Max asked.

Smiling sheepishly, Tyson gritted his teeth. "Yeah…" He began, as he rubbed his arm self-consciously. "I sent them home for the weekend, because they missed their parents."

Max looked at him cockeyed. "They were getting on your nerves again weren't they?" He said bluntly.

"Well, actually…" He smiled. "I guess you could say that…but they really did miss their parents!"

"_Right!_" Max grinned.

"Emily, can I talk to you?" Hilary piped up breaking the short silence that had just formed, placing a hand upon Emily's shoulder. "It's important." There was a deep urgency in her voice, but sadness as well; why she was so upset, placed Tyson in a stupor. _What was wrong with her, before she was her normal aggravating self, but now she seems depressed,_ Tyson pondered in concern?

Before he could seek an answer, Emily beat him to it. "What's wrong, you seem very upset?"

Half-heartedly smiling, Hilary looked away from everyone, gazing listlessly at the ground. "I am okay…it's not a personal problem or anything, it's business actually." She explained, but Tyson wasn't buying it. It didn't make one bit of sense, if it was only business then why was she on the verge of tears? Hilary, however, didn't seem to want to talk about it, and so Tyson decided to not pursue his suspicion.

Emily nodded. "All right." She gazed at Max for a moment indecisively. "Do you think you will be able to take care of Kailey, while we go talk?"

"Of course. Jeez, I am not that incapable." He shook his head, glowering at her. "I think today proved that I am a capable parent, wouldn't you say? Maybe even more than some people." Hinting that Emily was less of a capable parent then him, was probably not the best retort Max could've come up with. In all they years Max knew Emily, Tyson thought Max would've been smart enough to realize that saying such was not good for his health.

Emily glared at him coldly, and Tyson thought she looked as though she could blow any moment, but to his surprise, she just snorted, grasped Hilary's hand and walked out the shoji doors. Max may have gotten off easily now, but by the mortified look in his eyes, it was safe to say that this little squabble was not over.

"Trouble in paradise?" Tyson questioned inanely.

Growling Max turned his back on Tyson, and Rei, flopping down upon the ground in front of the television set. "That's none of your business Tyson." He explained, and quickly smiled. "Enough of that, what movie are we going to watch?"

"Last Samurai, starring Tom Cruise." Rei answered, sitting down next to Max, relaxingly exhaling. "It was the only movie that seemed worth it. Tyson's grandfather, did not have the greatest taste when it came to movie buying."

"I hate Tom Cruise…it's his attitude, and how he carries himself, he sucks." Max complained.

"I know, but I have seen this movie before, and it's not that bad." Tyson assured.

Rei stood from the ground. "Yeah, I heard it got really great reviews…but, I never saw it because I don't trust critics…that and I didn't have the time." He made his way towards the kitchen. "I am going to go finish preparing us all dinner." He explained.

Max nodded. "All right." A nonplussed expression overtook Max, as his eyes drifted around the room. He widened his eyes. "Where's Kailey?" He questioned.

"I don't know…it wasn't my turn to watch her." Tyson huffed.

"Well help me find her!" He growled.

"Fine, fine," he sighed.

There was no way Tyson could weasel his way out of this one, although he would like to. Feebly he stood from the ground, displeased, as he groaned. Why did that child have to be such a hell raiser? If she wasn't, he could actually get some lay down time. Gazing over every square inch of the dojo, he began to take small baby steps. Walking a clean straight line through the middle of the dojo, he was giving access to every possible hiding spot, if she was indeed hiding in the dojo.

A smirk came to his lips, as his eyes traveled over a curled up lump behind his desk in the back corner. He gazed over at Max with a nod, and then proceeded in making his way to the desk. Falling gradually to his knees, he bent forward, gazing under the desk.

"Hello Kailey," he greeted her with a warm smile. "Can you come out of there now, because we're gonna watch some good movies, and we want you to watch them with us."

The girl glared at him, and reverted her eyes, blatantly ignoring him. Seeing this Tyson fell backwards onto his butt with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

Tyson groaned. "I swear if I wasn't there when she came out of Emily, and if I wasn't present for your wedding, I would swear the girl was a spawn of Kai." and then he spoke in a high pitched tone. "They both have that I am too good to speak to Tyson mode." He reached over, and grabbed Kailey, and gave her a great big hug. "But I still love you anyways."

The little girl looked up at him this time with a smile. "Of course, I am too cute not to love."

Tyson squeezed the girl again, causing her to gasp. "See what I mean, Kai's polar exact opposite…him I would've wanted to punch for being arrogant, but her I want to squeeze to death!"

"Hey guys, we're back." Emily announced.

Insinuatingly, Tyson smirked, looking up from Kailey. "Back from your girl talk already?"

Laughing, Emily smacked him on the back of the head, while taking Kailey from his clutches. "You wish!" She snorted. "Come on, let's get this little reunion over with."

"Yeah." Tyson said, and then frowned. "It's been five years since we last got together like this…I wonder if it will be the same without, you know who?"

It had been five years since his death as well. Everything grew silent, as they mourned; they had been mourning him everyday since the accident.

"It won't be the same, but that doesn't mean it won't be fun." Max stated.

They all nodded. "Yeah." They whispered in unison.

The rest of the day seemed to last an eternity. They watched several movies, some of which Tyson found to be excruciatingly boring, but the girls insisted on watching them. Eventually they began to watch horror, and action films, but that was only after hours of romance, and drama. Rei had made them some delicious Italian foods, and caviar; Tyson didn't particularly enjoy the caviar, but the rest of the meal was stupendous. During the last film they watched, Tyson felt himself began to drift, as sleep pulled him away from the waking world. Emily and Max were the first to be consumed by sleep, and then Hilary, Rei was next, leaving Tyson, and Kailey up alone. He tried to stay awake, but after awhile he to became victimized by sleep as well.

………………………………........................................................................................................

Everyone's loud snoring was beginning to bother Kailey, as she sat up from the floor, and her bedroll. Nobody was left awake, but her. Everything was going perfectly. Watching them all sleep closely, waiting to see how gone they truly were, Kailey pulled out five markers, from her dress with a devious smile. "I knew these would come in handy." Moving towards their sleeping form, she looked at the markers with a frown. "Don't crowd around guys." She said softly. "You'll all get a chance to draw on them, but I get to do my parents first."

It was going to be a fun night. Very entertaining.

………………………………........................................................................................................

All was dark; the only light came from the natural glow of the moon. It's light slightly illuminated some areas where Kai treaded, while casting shadows upon others. He could smell the fresh crisp scent of the morning already approaching.

Using his crutches he paced himself down the grassy fields, and then over the bridge, which would lead him straight to Tyson's. There he would learn the truth that no one's life was endangered. Hilary wasn't going to be burned alive.

Kai only hoped he made it there before Mariah found his letter, she would surely come for him, and drag him back home to Russia. Not only that, she would blow his secret out of the water. No one could know he was alive, and although he had told Mariah this, he was sure if she encountered them she would spill the truth out of guilt. Kai hated putting her in that position, but he had little option. If it weren't for his dreams, than none of this would be happening. Why did they have to plague him, when he was just beginning to move on in life?

………………………………........................................................................................................

Author's Note: I am not very good at funny, I am more of a drama angst writer if I do say so myself. I am sorry if it sucked, at least I tried. Anyways, I haven't decided whether or not I want to stick with this story, but so far I like writing it. I am sorry for not updating in a while, for I do have other stories to attend to, and a few new ones I am working on. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this second installment!

By the way I don't hate Tom Cruise or The Last Samurai, and if I angered anyone by bashing him, I am very sorry!

Until next time,

Devour Thy Flame.

Formally known as Cold-Heritage.


	3. Unwanted Reunion

Author's note: I know I haven't updated in awhile, which is why I wrote this long chapter for you…I hope it makes up for the long wait. Bear with me, I have school and other stories to write, and so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Anyway, I don't know if I want to keep going with this story, but I have decided to try, but it will remain an incomplete story, unless somehow I actually get around to finishing it, which could be likely. I really don't want to have an unfinished story.

On another note I changed the rating to R because has become really strict in that area. Re-rating it for violence, blood, and concept. There won't be any lemons, major cursing, or stuff like that. A couple of mature themes though, later on. I am no good at lemons, and stuff like that anyway. Anyway, I just don't want deleting all my hard work for nothing.

………………………………........................................................................................................

Chapter Two.

Unwanted Reunion.

………………………………........................................................................................................

It wouldn't come off no matter how hard Tyson scrubbed. For ten minutes (not including the hours he had spent trying to wash) Tyson had been sitting, in his bathroom staring listlessly into the mirror. He looked like a complete clown with the facial makeover he had been given over night, he reminded himself of that psychopath Pogo the Clown, who stalked young children, would capture them, kill them, and then afterwards would eat their flesh. Luckily he was safely locked up in a corrections facility, where he could no longer do any harm.

Kailey would pay for what she had done, Tyson would see to that -- but knowing who her mom was, he might never get around to it. Emily was not one you wanted to cross, unless you like the idea of never breathing again, which he didn't.

Tyson sighed, leaving the bathroom. The sun beat down on him as he entered the outside, but it held no warmth, and his nose was tickled by strong scent of pollen, forcing him to sneeze.

"Darn allergies!" He snuffed. "Go away, won't ya."

Composing himself with a deep breath, Tyson continued down the pathway towards the dojo, where he planned to get in some practice before meeting Hilary and Max at the BTA, to test out her latest project. If he didn't need the money, he would have slept all day, but since his grandfather's accident, he's had to fend for himself, which he never had thought he would need to.

Back then, he was so naïve, if only he would have found a job before his grandfather's accident, and then it probably would have never happened. It was all his fault, and there was no denying it. If only he hadn't of been so foolish. But then being foolish was all he could ever be, and growing up just never seemed appealing to him. Perhaps he was afraid, afraid that if he grew up, and was forced to fend for himself than nothing would ever be the same, and he would forever remain alone. That fear seemed to grow with every passing second. All his life he had been on and off abandoned by those close to him.

Tyson's parents, which he could hardly remember, were the first to go, leaving him with is brother Hiro, who he deeply loved and admired. Hiro who few years later abandoned him without a word, passing him over to his grandfather the only constant presence, and influential parent in his life.

Grandfather had never left him, until Tyson foolishly drove him away. He put pressure on his grandfather until he finally snapped, and now there was nothing left, no one left to love or care about. Of course he had his friends, which he cared deeply for, but it wasn't the same as the feeling of unconditional love towards a family member. The feeling of warmth you get from being held and told everything would be all right by your mother, or the joyfulness you acquire from playing a game of football with your father. Tyson never had any of those moments. His grandfather was his mother and father, and although it wasn't the same, Tyson knew he would have never traded the moments he shared with his grandfather for anything in the world. Although the experiences with his grandfather were different than the ones he would have had with is real parents, they were still just as special. Still, Tyson couldn't deny that it would have been nice to have them around.

The funny thing about it all -- one he would never say aloud -- was how much he had in common with a certain icy blader, and seemingly unwilling friend. Kai had no parents to speak of, and a grandfather as his only parent, his only teacher in the philosophies of life -- probably why Kai was so screwed up. The only difference was that Kai's grandfather was a madman. It dampened things, knowing that the only person Tyson could relate with was dead, and that the only person he could get answers from about how to deal was gone. Sometimes he hated Kai for dying because of those reasons, although he knew it was selfish, and sometimes he would take it back, but it was rarely. His hate for Kai dying grew everyday with new reasons, and Tyson wished he could punch the blue haired jerk in the face.

Kai had caused so much pain for all of them when he died that it often amazed him. Tyson never would have guessed how much Kai affected their lives with his unstable presence. Kai was truly one his best friends.

Tyson stopped at the doorway of the dojo, letting out a sigh. "I hate you." He whispered.

"What!" He heard a shocked voice, it startled Tyson from his dejected thoughts. "What did I do to you, I haven't even yelled at you yet?"

It was Hilary, the voice was unmistakable. He gazed over to her, not knowing if he had wiped his face clean of the sadness he was only minutes ago drowning in. This moment right here was another reason he had begun to hate, and even resent Kai. The seemingly coldhearted blader was able to shut off his emotions, and was able to walk around a crowd not caring what they thought of him, but Tyson couldn't. Tyson couldn't bear being sad around others. He didn't want them to know he was in pain because he didn't like the sympathetic pity looks they gave him, and he didn't want to be a burden, which is why he often fooled around like idiot, making dumb jokes, and just being plain stupid when he was dejected.

"Oh hi Hilary," he said weakly, and he despised himself for it. "I am sorry, I wasn't talking about you, someone else." He still sounded rather upset, he shook his head. "What're you still doing here anyway, this isn't a all night all day hotel you know? The sleepover ended four hours ago." He smiled feeling his voice strengthen.

Looking rather ireful, and determined, Hilary crossed her arms, and leaned in to him as though she was given him a thorough inspection out of suspicion -- it made Tyson rather uncomfortable. "There is something different about you, are you okay?" She waited for an answer, but when it became apparent to her that Tyson wasn't planning to give her one, she immediately shrugged it off. "Whatever. I just stopped by again to remind you that you have a job to do today, and remember what I told you yesterday about being late, and about Jamie…you remember don't you?"

"Yes, I remember." Tyson groaned, rolling his eyes. "Restraining order, and be punctual, am I right?" He said with as much sarcasm he could muster.

At the narrowing of Hilary's eyes, Tyson knew he was in for it -- he should've lightened up on the sarcasm. Tyson felt his heart skip a beat, as Hilary smiled patting him on the shoulder. "Good job," she spoke to him as if he were a mere child. Tyson had thought for sure he was in for a beating, which in his current state of mind, he could have used one. "One more thing."

__

Oh man here it comes, Tyson closed his eyes. It looked like he wasn't out of the danger area yet, he should have known better than that. Hilary always made him pay for being a jerk. After seconds and no beating Tyson began to get worried, as he cracked open an eye, and saw her no longer in front of him.

"What the?" Tyson turned around, seeing her walking towards the dojo entrance, where he was previously heading before she had interrupted him. "What're you doing?"

"I forgot my purse, and coat! I will just be a second."

"Hey wait!" He called after her. "What did I just say about this being an all night all day hotel? The least you could do is ask before entering!"

………………………………........................................................................................................

Why did he have to take that nap? Kai had slept too long. About halfway to Tyson's dojo, his body had grow swore to the point that he could hardly move, and so he had to take a break, but he had not planned it to be a long one. No, Kai had planned to get there while everyone was sleeping.

From what Mariah had told him from calls she had received from the others, sometimes Hilary would stay the night at Tyson's due to some emotional trouble with her family, although she had told him that two years ago, Kai still hoped it was the same. He had no idea where Hilary lived, and the only way to get that information would be to let on he was still alive by telling someone, or to ask Mariah and risk her following him.

Kai had not told Mariah where he was going, and in fact she didn't even know he was gone. It would have been unfair to leave her in worry, after everything Mariah had done for him, and so Kai left her letter saying he had gone to Japan on business, and would be back soon -- to wait for him. Kai had no plans of ever leaving Mariah, although he knew she feared he would, which is one reason he wrote the letter. Kai had given himself to her, and his soul would forever remain hers. It was the least he could do for her. It hurt though, it always did, because he knew he could never love her like she needed to be. Kai didn't even know how to love.

The temple was getting closer, he could see the deary structure, and atmosphere of the temple from where he walked. He picked up the pace with crutches, feeling a bit anxious to know that everything was all right, and although he had been warned by many doctors not run with his crutches, he didn't care.

Kai wondered how they were all doing, what they were up to, did they still beyblade, so many questions bombarded his mind, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer for every single one. To receive an answer for most of the deeper questions, he would have to tell them he was alive, and he couldn't do that. They were all better off without them, since the first time he had met them, Kai had only caused them trouble, and pain. Now it was clear to Kai that they were his friends, and he didn't want to burden them any longer, and besides he still hadn't finished what he had set out to do, they day he supposedly died.

After he knew everything would be okay, Kai would return. Something in the dream made Kai feel that it was his fault she was being burned, and he didn't want her to die because of him. What really concerned Kai, was why Hilary was being strung up and burned alive in the first place, what was the reason? What had she done to warrant such a death? Whatever it was, Kai would find the answers, clear his conscience, and leave as quickly as possible.

The shoji screen -- Kai could tell from where he stood -- had be opened, and as Kai cautiously came up to the door, he quickly pressed his back to the wall, hearing a loud scream.

"Hilary stop it that hurts!" Tyson squealed.

"Yeah well you deserve it you jerk!" Hilary retorted.

Arching a brow, Kai curiously turned his head to the side, and looked in on them through the opening. Inside Hilary was pulling on Tyson's ear, ripping it to the side, leaving poor Tyson immobilized as he tried to bear the pain.

From this one sight, Kai began to feel at ease, from this one sight he knew everything was okay. He pulled away, fixating himself onto his crutches, which had become estranged from under armpits.

"Now I don't want to fight with you anymore Tyson, it's just childish. You just make sure you're not late again Tyson. I don't know how many time I will have to stretch that to make a point, but I will until you get it." Hilary said, Kai could hear her feet connecting with the ground, and could discern she was heading out the door adjacent to the one he was standing near; thankfully she wouldn't see him.

"Whatever Hilary…but I am not taking back what I said…you're a control freak, and just plain a man beater...no wonder you can't keep a boyfriend." Tyson said, being rather brave. "I can't wait till Kenny is back home from the USA so he can keep you in place."

Kai had spent too much time there, he had received his answers, and it was time to go. He placed his full weight onto the left side of the crutch, and as he took another step he swapped his weight onto the right.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." That was the last word he heard from them, as Kai drowned himself in his own thoughts.

The dream didn't matter anymore, it was foolish of him to ever think it did. It wasn't like they were living in the medieval times, and Hilary was being burned for being a witch. All Kai's dream was, was a silly nightmare, and nothing more. The reason he considered it at all a possibility was due to something he was once told by his mother when he was younger, about gateways, and dreams, how one can connect to the future while being in a unconscious state -- especially when the future is connected to oneself. She had called it depth perception, and she had once said that in her family, they were able to see what others could only dream of. That was the only reason he considered it. Because it was possible that he had that depth perception.

Suddenly, without warning, Kai felt himself falling forward, as his left crutch pulled him down. Kai winced as his face met with the dirt, his chin being roughly jammed inward, and the rocks imbruing themselves into his skin. The muscles and nerves in his broken leg, strained, and he wanted to cry out in pain -- whoever said breaking a bone doesn't hurt was a complete moron. Kai forced himself to brave, and bear the agony; making pained noises wouldn't be smart at a time like this, especially with them right inside. He just hoped that they hadn't heard his clashing with the ground, but it was a possibility, and in that case he had get out of there quickly.

Placing his hands out in front of him, Kai tried to roll himself over without straining his broken leg too much, but it didn't work. _Cursed leg, why did you have to break on me, why do you constantly betray me? I hate this…_

"Hey are you all right?"

Kai felt his heart come to a dead halt, as he saw a hand extended out to him. The voice was easily recognized, and just hearing the words directed towards him made Kai's stomach hollow -- it was all over now, everything he was trying to accomplish had been ruined, because of his weakness. Kai looked up from the ground, using his hands to prop himself up, not looking into his eyes, and reluctantly took the hand, grabbing a crutch in the process, but when he came to a stand, he turned away from him. Away from Tyson. _Blast it, _Kai cursed in his head, using the bottom of his crutch to fish the other one from the ground, and the fixed himself onto both of them.

When he heard the stunned gasp resound behind him, Kai gritted his teeth bitterly.

"K-Kai…is that really you?" Tyson stammered in shock. "It is you right? Hiro said he saw you in a dinner, but we told him he must've been mistaken, because if you were alive, you would've come and told us. I wanted to believe him, but how could I, when I didn't want to believe you would have let think you were dead."

It was all over now. Kai gripped his fists tightly.

"So what really happened…where have you been all this time?"

Kai gave no answer, and let the silence speak for itself. At this moment, all Kai wanted to do was disappear. Coming back here was a big mistake, but the dream had possessed him, and he couldn't relieve his mind of the absurd guilt he felt, when there was no reason to experience it, and the only way to free himself was to find some answers. Now, however, Kai would have lived with the guilt for eternity if it meant not living out this moment. No one was to know he was alive, only Mariah, but now Tyson knew, which would be the end of everything. The kid had the biggest mouth of anyone he knew, and by nightfall all would be aware of him not being among the deiced.

"Well are you going to answer me Kai?" Tyson growled. There was some much anger, and contempt in his voice that it confused Kai.

"Damn it…Tyson." Kai hissed, turning to face him, and as he did he could see the astonishment glowing on Tyson's features. "I don't suppose you could forget you saw me?" He asked wistfully.

A uncharacteristic glower on his face, forced Kai to rethink his words, but it was too late, he had set fire to a thousand flares, which were about to go off in seconds.

"What!" The tension radiating from Tyson was one that signified to Kai that Tyson wished to punch him, but was viciously restraining himself. "No. Do you realize how worried we were for you, not knowing if you were alive or dead." Tyson took in a shuttering breath, clutching his fists, as he closed his eyes tight, bowing his head. In a rush of pent up anger that seemed to be stewing for years, Tyson shouted: "Do you know how badly I wanted to believe my brother Kai, to believe you were alive! Do you know how many days we spent searching for you! All of us, me, Max, Tala, Rei, Emily, Kenny, Hilary, all of us, we spent hours searching for you, days, months, even years…we still haven't given up hope that you would return to us!" He took in another shuttering breath, and in a more subdued tone: "Do you have any idea what it was like to hear Hilary cry her eyes out to sleep every night because of the horror of your sudden demise? Or how many nights we spent awake worrying about you, wondering if you were in a jam and in need of your friends help. And now here you are Kai, after so many years alive and well."

A brief silence formed, but Tyson quickly broke it. "All I want to know is…what took so long Kai…what took so long?"

For the first time in years Kai found himself utterly nonplussed. Words wouldn't come from himself mouth when he tried to speak, and in his head laid a void -- Kai didn't know what to think. He had not expected this of anyone of them. He thought that he could just disappear from their lives, and they would move on, and he would too, and it would be like none of them ever met. Now, however, from what Tyson says it seemed as though he had caused them more pain than he intended. Kai shook his head,_ no Tyson exaggerating again…my choices weren't a mistake…they were for the good of us all._

"So I guess I'll take that as a no." Kai said inanely.

Tyson nodded. "Indefinitely." Tyson replied. "Now are you going to answer me? Where have you been all these years Kai?"

Kai shook his head. "Lets not head down the road Tyson, when you couldn't possibly understand. You can't understand what was going through my head that day, when I hardly do. So just back off that subject." He was harsh, and unfair, but Kai didn't care because this was not a subject he wanted to venture into.

For a brief moment, Tyson had a strange dark look to him, one that Kai had only seen him wear a few minutes ago for the first time. He looked as though he wanted to sock him in the face for reasons unknown, but this time unlike the last Tyson seemed to struggle with it more. In the end with a defeated sigh, Tyson placed his hands on Kai's shoulders, but Kai did not move or flinch. "Whatever." He didn't really seem all too happy, but that feeling was betrayed, when Tyson then replied in a more jovial tone. "Whelp I am glad you're back, what have you been doing all these years. Do you have a girlfriend?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and smirked. "I bet you do!"

It was strange, Kai had thought that he would be angrier than this, and would fight with him until he came clean with the truth, but he didn't. Relief warmed his icy veins at the prospect of not having to explain why he had left, and where he had been, because he didn't want to think about himself. Still he sort of wished Tyson would have fought with him because Kai felt like getting into a fight no matter how lame it was. Tyson letting him have space and time just proved how limitless their friendship was -- although Kai hated to admit it -- it was a bond he had found in all five of them, and he would never want to loss that regardless of what he told himself.

Kai shook his head, and scoffed. "Same old Tyson, you were always too forgiving."

Tyson shrugged uncaringly. "Hey I am not too proud to forgive an forget."

Since his cover had been blown with no chance of recovery, it was then confirmed that Kai could receive better reassurance for his reasons of returning from Tyson. Nothing seemed amiss, but now that he thought about it, maybe he wasn't being smart giving up looking for answers from witnessing one normal moment between Hilary and Tyson.

"So…you mind if I ask you something important?" Kai asked eyeing Tyson closely.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well," Kai began searching for the right words. "Has anything strange or bad happened lately while I was gone…it is very important that I know?"

A flash of sorrow lit up Tyson's countenance, but it quickly faded, and then he looked away from Kai as though it pained him to look at him.

"What is it Tyson? Tell me?"

Tyson shook his head. "It's nothing…I was just thinking." He sighed, and then smiled looking back at him. "Nope…nothing really…we actually have been living a boring average lifestyle for awhile now."

"Well what about Hilary…how is she doing…anything strange happening with her?"

"No…" He said oddly, eyeing Kai as if he had said the unspeakable. "Are you all right Kai…you seem a little on edge…and abnormally too concerned. It's freaking me out. As far as I know everything is all right with her, although I am not sure about you. She has been sad a lot lately, but she is still Hilary most of the time." He then smiled, coming to a realization. "Hold on a minute," He said gesturing for Kai to stay put as he turned away from him. "I think Hilary is still here…I am going to go get her, she needs to see this!"

It was just as he feared, Tyson had a big mouth, and it was about to go off. Stealthily, Kai grabbed his arm, yanking him back. "No." He said firmly. "Don't."

"What! Why?" Tyson asked, arching a brow.

"No one can know I am alive…you have to keep this all a secret." Kai growled.

He shook his head, pulling away from Kai. "That's stupid, what about the others? Their all still grieving for you, and if they knew you were alive than maybe they could start to move forward in life again."

"Tyson," He said passively. "Either keep this a secret or I will have to do what is necessary to shut you up."

"But…why Kai?"

There was no shutting him up, no changing his mind, and if Kai let him go he would wreck any chance he had at rectifying his mistake. He shut his eyes, pondering his options, and only one seemed effective enough. "Tyson, come over here a second." He said gesturing with his pointer finger for him to come next to him.

With curious expressions, Tyson innocently scampered over to him. "Yea, what is it?"

Kai sighed, opening his eyes, dropping his right crutch into his left hand, to free his other hand as he slammed the side of his hand into the pressure point on the back of Tyson's neck. Tyson gasped, his eyes widening, as he collapsed forward onto Kai. Kai quickly resituated himself on his right crutch, holding Tyson against his chest.

"I am sorry…but I can't risk you giving me away." Kai said aloud, looking down at Tyson's unconscious form. _Tyson said everything is fine, but that sadness I saw on his face when I asked the question in beginning still concerns me…and no matter how hard I try to tell myself nothing is going to happen, that everything is all right -- my gut tells me otherwise. What do I do?_

"Hey Tyson where are you?" Hilary called from within the dojo. "I forgot to ask you about something."

Oh great that was all he needed. Kai felt himself stiffen. Hilary just had return at this opportune moment, when he had just knocked Tyson out, with no way to get rid of his body due to his weakness of broken leg.

"Why do you constantly betray me?" Kai growled at his leg.

"Tyson is that you outside?"

There was no getting out of this one, but Kai still had to try. He wasn't about to be caught by her yet, he still hadn't gotten a complete answer. All he knew was that things appeared to be normal, but what about behind the scenes. Bravado and unbidden facades, what about them?

Quickly, without a second thought, Kai dropped his crutches and began too drag Tyson off towards a nearby thicket. Nerves in his leg pulled slightly with ever step, and he let out a small cry. Tears gathered around his eyes from the pain, but luckily it was nothing compared to the pain he had experienced all through his childhood. The beatings, the death, the feelings of loneliness, and claustrophobia, all of it…nothing could compare to it, and so fortunately he was able to endure the pain of his leg.

"Man, Tyson you really need to really go on a diet." Kai complained, it was like pulling a thousand pound boulder, but Kai knew he could possibly weigh more than 180 pounds -- hopefully. Kai was going to say more, but caught himself when he heard Hilary's footfalls enter the outside. Thankfully, he had entered the thicket safely, and unseen by her. Dropping Tyson, Kai collapsed to the ground as well. He rolled over and laid on his back, trying to catch his breath while containing himself in silence.

"Tyson?" She called out. "Where is he…did he leave already?" Hillary sighed. "Yeah right, knowing him he is hiding somewhere, trying to get out of his job today…why do I even bother."

Kai began to relax hearing her footfalls recessing back into the dojo, but almost felt his heart jump up into his throat, when Hilary abruptly said: "What the heck is that over there?"

Forcing himself from the ground, propping his body up against the trunk of the tree, he pulled Tyson's unconscious form closer to him, as to prevent her from finding them. He could see her through the bushes, and thankfully she had not spied them, but rather his crutches, and Kai didn't know if he should be thankful for that. Hilary kneeled down to the strewn out crutches, and lightly touched them with the tips of her fingers.

"What're these doing here…they weren't here a few minutes ago…I am sure of it." She gazed at them thoughtfully, and then shook her head with a laugh. "Tyson if you think you can get out of your job today pretending to be wounded your dead wrong, because I am not going to fall for it." She then stood up in walked back into the dojo.

Kai took a deep relaxing breath looking up through the canopy of trees. "That was close." He would wait a few more minutes before making his next move, he didn't want to risk her coming back out, while he was in the midst of somehow getting his crutches back, and figuring out what to do with Tyson. He couldn't let him go knowing he would blow his cover.

………………………………........................................................................................................

Kai gazed into the mirror staring reluctantly at his own reflection, and studied it thoroughly. Long blue hair with gray streaks framed a oval face, which bore two auburn eyes, and sported two blue streaks of paint on both cheek sides. Five scars, two of them angry ones, each from the accident consumed his young features: one slashed through vertically over a blue mark on his right cheek, and one came from the corner of his right eye, ending at his lip, there were a few others but they were faint enough not to matter at this point.

He touched the blue streaks on his cheek, which sat on top of each other in a parallel position. If his plan -- this crazy impulse he had received the moment he dragged Tyson down into the basement underneath the temple -- were to work, it would mean breaking a vow that was of the utmost important to him. Could he actually do that? Could erase the memory without a second thought? Kai's hand fisted against the marks. The easy answer was that he couldn't, but did he really have a choice in the matter. This could be his only chance to get close enough to Hilary and the others to figure out his dream.

The rag was ice cold on his fingertips, as Kai touched them to the soaked cloth in the sink, silently debating with himself if his idea was indeed a smart one, and worth a try. One thing was for sure, if he did this, and was figured out he would never be able to live it down. They would torture him about it for life.

"What choice do I have? Seriously?"

Against the wall, Tyson laid unconscious, his hands handcuffed above his head to the stair railing. It was all a precaution, for what was about to take place. Kai looked at him indecisively. The young blader was wearing long tight blue pants with the bottoms rolled up to the ankles, a black baggy shirt, a short blue jacket, and the same baseball cap he had been constantly wearing since the day they met. Definitely not Kai's style, definitely something he would never consider wearing. Never would have considered, until now. As now he would have to force himself to.

Kai took his crutches from the wall, at the right of the mirror, and paced himself towards the chair he had placed in front of Tyson for his own benefit. Slow, and cautiously lowering himself into the chair, not to upset his leg, Kai dropped his crutches to the ground right next to his chair. The loud sound made Tyson stir as he began to moan and groan from the pain of the inflicted injury to his neck Kai had given him. Kai gritted his teeth, _don't wake up yet…just wait a little longer please._

After a few seconds Tyson calmed back down, becoming silent once more, but he was definitely beginning to wake. Kai quickly took off Tyson baseball cap, jacket, black shirt, and unzipped his pants taking them off as well -- thank God he was wearing boxers. Kai was so uncomfortable in this moment that he felt himself sick, and his stomach hollow. Never had he prepared himself for this moment -- he never thought in a million years that he would actually do something as whacked as this -- and if he hadn't been trained in the art of being emotionless, he might have blushed from embarrassment. This had been the most embarrassing moment of his life. Kai just consoled himself in the fact that Tyson was unconscious and wasn't witnessing what he was doing.

First Kai sat back in the chair, and inhaled as he took up his crutches from the ground leaning them up against the chair. Holding all the clothes in one hand, Kai used his other to grip the side bar of the chair, resting all his weight onto his unbroken leg, coming to a full stand. Kai took off his long white scarf, and long black trench coat, and laid them over the back of the chair. With a relaxing exhale, Kai took his crutches, and paced himself over to an large alcove near the mirror, and then slid off his blue tank top. No way was he going to change with Tyson right there, when he could possibly wake up at any moment -- how indecent that would be.

Kai put on the long baggy black shirt -- at least his color choices had gotten better, but that said nothing for his clothing taste. The hardest part was the pants, with his broken leg it would take some extra patients and maneuverability. Kai leaned back against the walls, as he took off his belt, dropping it to the ground, and unzipped his pants allowing them to fall as well. First he got out his unbroken leg, and then he stepped it onto the other pant leg, stabbing his toes onto the cuffs around his ankle. Pushing down and then, Kai dragged the pants over his foot and kicked them away, placing all his weight onto the wall to keep himself from falling. This was so much easier when Mariah was there helping him, but he had gotten it, and it made him proud that he wasn't completely helpless as he once had speculated.

Back onto his crutches, Kai left the alcove over to the mirror, gazed deeply into it, and situated the hat onto his skull in the backwards manner that Tyson wore it. Besides the scares, blue marks, hairstyle, and eyes Kai looked just like Tyson. He might have been a little taller than Tyson, but from the last time he had seen Tyson, he had grown a lot. Tyson was now almost as tall as he was, and Kai was sure no one would be able to see the difference. In height maybe not, but Kai still had a lot of work to do if he was going to make this work.

Kai picked up the wet rag, and scrubbed off the blue paint, the blue water fell in diluted drops from the cloth spilling into the sink, and in an angry line, headed for the drain. As Kai watched the marks he swore to never remove again began to fade, he gripped the cloth tightly, his hands becoming drenched in the blue paint as the colored water rained harshly down into the sink -- even more so than before.

Why did he have to care, why did he have to be concerned? Not being able to train, being locked up in the hospital, getting to know Belle Pierce, had made him become weak, and feeble minded. He hated himself for caring, he hated himself for what he was about to do, and most of all he hated that Tyson knew he was alive…no one was suppose to know. That would eat at him forever.

He dropped the rag into the sink at a sudden scream, and looked over his shoulder. Tyson had woken up, and had seen himself stripped of his clothing, and was looking up at his hands seeing them cuffed. Now Kai had some explaining to do. Tyson then looked into Kai's eyes, and screamed even louder than before.

"Ah, what the heck!" He cried. "Kai! What're you doing?"

Kai gave no answer, not knowing what to say.

"Well are you going to answer me or not!" Tyson shouted, wrenching forward, but being pulled back by the handcuffs. "First I find out your not dead, which should be a happy moment, and then you knock me out for no apparent reason…and then…and then…you stole my clothes! What is wrong with you, have you had your brain checked lately, because I think you've got a few screws loose in there? Now, give me back my clothes this instant, and untie me!"

"Tyson?" Kai sighed, closing his eyes. His head was beginning to throb from Tyson's constant yelling, and it needed to stop.

"Yes?" He sounded hopeful.

"Will you just shut up for moment?" He said, taking his crutches, and once again sitting in the chair, he had placed in front of Tyson, leaning his crutches up against the back of the seat.

Tyson glared at him undecided. "Only if you tell me what hell is going on!"

"Okay, it's like this…I am stealing your identity." Kai said bluntly, and from the astounded look on Tyson's face it might have been too blunt.

"What?" Tyson started to struggle to get free of the handcuffs, probably wanting to throttle him. "I knew it, you have completely lost your mind. Whatever has happened to you over the years has definitely made you crazy. That is never going to work…don't you think people will be able to see the difference, mister antisocial?"

It was true, he probably couldn't pull of Tyson's mannerisms, because he wouldn't know where to start -- they were such unique mannerisms. However, that didn't mean he couldn't pull off a half decent Tyson., and he would definitely try it. Kai would do anything to figure out his dream, and get the guilt, and concern off his chest. "Maybe not…but I can still try."

Tyson rolled his eyes, and made _tutting_ noise. "Yeah right. You and I are like total opposites Kai -- in the personality area at least…there is no way you'll pull it off, so how about you give me back my clothes, and stop trying to be me. I promise I won't tell another soul about you being alive if you give me back my clothes now." He assured, and then complained. "I am cold!"

Now there was a thought, if he gave him back his clothes they could pretend this never happened, and as much as he would have liked to accept it, Kai couldn't. He knew now that he couldn't leave until he received answers, and closure on his dream, and besides how could he be so sure Tyson would keep his promise. He had the biggest mouth Kai had ever seen.

"No deal. I am only going to borrow it for a little while, and then I will return it, but until then you better make yourself comfortable. If you scream or let anyone know your down here and blow my cover, I will have to make you pay." Kai bent forward, studying his eyes. "Our eyes color sort of matches…awe what the heck, I'll just wear sunglasses…I'll be better off."

"Yeah right…I have never worn sunglasses in years, they're totally going to think something's up."

"Tyson the ex World Champion Beyblader has a big head…they won't think anything of it." Kai assured.

"What about our voices, we don't even sound alike? You don't think they'll notice that, huh?"

It was true, they didn't even come close to sounding alike, and there was no way he could even make himself come close. Still, he had to try, he had find away to make this work. Kai wasn't a fool, he could see all the holes in his plan, but it was the only way he could get some real answers. He was desperate. "I will only talk when it is necessary, and if it comes up that I sound different…well…I'll figure something out."

Tyson wasn't satisfied, Kai could tell. "Well what about our build, we don't even have the same build--"

"Tyson will you be quiet, I am trying to think!"

The handcuffs rattled against the railing, as Tyson sat back, slowly beginning to relax. He wore a scowl on his face, with narrowed eyes, as he pouted his lips. "Whatever…one question though, why are you doing this anyway?"

"It's none of your business." Kai said, contemplating his next move. He had heard Tyson and Hilary talking earlier about work and not being late…that was the perfect place to start, he could go to work with her, and receive his answers there. Kai just hoped work wasn't something that took a lot of leg power, because his was throbbing.

"That is always what you say." Tyson sighed. "Well you can at least get me something to eat, I am starving."

Ignoring him, Kai said: "Tyson where does Hilary live, and what work do you have to do with her today?"

From those words Kai watched as Tyson's features turned a pale white. His lip quivered as he tried to get the words out, failing for a couple of seconds, until finally he forced them out. "Holy crap Kai! I am going to be late and it is all your fault! Let me go, and give back my clothes now!" He whined.

Kai took a deep breath -- Tyson was beginning to get on his nerves. He slapped him across the face earning a stunned look from him. "Damn it Tyson shut up. I am not going to give your clothes back now just deal, and answer me now."

Tyson frowned, looking away from him off to the side. "Fine…but this plan of yours -- whatever it is -- is stupid….we don't even have the same hair, and you don't look like me and never will."

………………………………........................................................................................................

Cupping her hands into the water filled sink, Hilary scooped up some water, splashed it into her face, and dried herself off with a hand towel hanging on a towel bar over the toilet. There was so much to be done today, her schedule was completely booked for the week with meetings, showcases, and galas, there was so much to be done, and she had so little time. Life for her had become hectic since she chose to be President of BTA a year after Kai died. Her whole life had changed the day he died, just as everyone else's had. It was funny how much he had affected their lives in one way or another. Who would have guessed how much they needed him? She surely hadn't.

Hilary laid down on her stomach on her bed, gazing at several photo's on her nightstand. They were such happy days, with her, Tyson, Max, Rei, and Kai.

Most of the pictures she had were of her, Tyson, and Kai because the others had left the country on several occasions when she was in a picture taking mood. The one that caught her eye the most was a more recent, and yet not one of her, Tyson, and Kai at a festival. It was the last picture she had taken before the world tournament, before the accident. They basically had to drag Kai down there kicking and screaming, but the funny thing was in the picture he was actually smiling, not wearing some sort of scowl as he usually did. Tyson was standing in between them, and he had his arms around both their necks, dragging them forward. He had the biggest dopey grin on his face. A tear slipped out of her eye, as she took the photo from the nightstand and hugged it close.

How badly, she wanted to go back to those days, but she knew it was impossible. Soon though she would understand, Hilary would understand why this all happened. If it took a hundred years, she would find away to understand.

She placed the photo back onto the nightstand, and stood from her bed, picking up her jacket, slipping it over her shoulders, and blue blouse, and grabbed her purse from the couch next to the television. But first she had to go to work for it was a major step in learning to understand.

Everything she did in life was.

………………………………........................................................................................................

After a nice long hot shower, and some impermanent hair dye, Kai had restyled his hair to match Tyson's perfectly. Placed a splint onto his leg to replace the use of crutches, to seem less suspicious, and put coverup over the scars. Now, the only problem he had to face with this plan, was dealing with his voice -- he sounded nothing like Tyson, but he would find someway to mask that as well. He wore some dark sunglasses to conceal his eyes color and shape, and kept his long trench coat to cover the slight differences in their build. He prayed this would work. In the back of his head, he knew he was losing it coming up with such a insane plot to get close enough to Hilary to assure himself that his stupid dream was just that. A stupid, stupid dream.

If wasn't for his mother, it would have stayed that way, but due to the depth perception she claimed their family to possess, he was forced to believe otherwise. There were several key points that trigger the perceptible dreams, but he couldn't remember them. If he returned to his original home in Russia, he could read up on it in a book his mother had written for future generations, just in case they were to experience the change. If he wasn't so stubborn and afraid, he would have returned for it, but he couldn't seem to push himself enough to go back to that place. It was a time better left in the past.

Tyson had reluctantly told him that due to some family troubles, Hilary had moved into a apartment on _Cream Ave. _She was surviving on her own money, and had been totally cut off from her family (it was worse then Mariah had told him) but Tyson wouldn't tell him what happened for it wasn't his place to distribute that information -- it was Hilary's. Kai could hardly argue with that, but it was surprising. It surprised Kai that Tyson would be so considerate of Hilary's feelings given their strange unexplainable history, but then again it was obvious that Tyson cared for the girl.

The hotel wasn't a ritzy, fancy one, but it was rather large, and the architecture was quite fascinating. The building was old and seemed to date back to the 1860's Meji Era of Japan's history. Being born in a snooty rich family himself, Kai had acquired a taste for all sorts of art -- it actually pleasured him to think up all he could about famous pieces of land, paintings, buildings, anything doing with the historical nature.

Kai slid his hand up the banister and a slowly ascended up the steps, being mindful of his broken leg. When he moved his broken leg, he placed all the weight on the banister, which helped ease the pain, and kept him from falling. Obviously the banister and steps were newly added to the foundation, he could tell by the English design, which completely was a contradiction to the Japanese floral design, but he had to admit it was a nice adage. It was almost symbolic. One could move into the future without losing the past. It was nice.

A few children laughed behind him, bouncing a basketball on their way to the park. Kai regarded them with a small short-lived smile. Kai walked, limping, into the apartments, moving down the porch into a long hallway. The walls were lined with shoji doors, each leading to a different apartment complex. Back in the 1860's these rooms probably were used as secret rendezvous for politicians, and anyone of the higher ranks of that time. Probably thousands of scandals have happened here in these rooms, and a thousand planned deaths. So much history. Now, anyone could live there. Times certainly had changed.

Tyson had also said that her room number, was apartment number _205. _Kai was currently passing by 203. Coming closer to his targeted goal, his stomach began to uncharacteristically hollow, and he felt a little nervous. It must have been due to the stress of worrying that he would be immediately found out and labeled a liar, and Tyson wannabe. He definitely wasn't going to be labeled a Tyson wannabe, when he constantly dreaded the day ahead, when he would have to pretend to the best of his abilities to be obnoxious, self-righteous, and pigheaded, all of which were the major unattractive qualities of Tyson. If he weren't able to demonstrate each personality trait at least once during the timeframe he was with them, they would be suspicious. They would think something was up.

Room number _205. _A sense of relentless urgency plagued him, as he felt his answers drawing closer.Kai came to a dead motionless halt in front of the door. Listening. Waiting. Unsure of what to do next.

What was he thinking coming here? He felt like a lurking predator, waiting for the perfect moment to smash through the shoji screens, and destroy Hilary's life forever, and possibly his own. Who knew what answer laid ahead of him. If depth perception was really able to be done, and he had somehow accessed the future, then Hilary's life truly was at stake, and didn't he owe her to try and stop the looming catastrophe? If he didn't, her death would surely be own his shoulders, and Kai didn't want any guilt trips. If anyone found out that he knew about this beforehand, they would hate him with everlasting contempt.

A loud _squeaking_ sound. It sounded like springs being bounced on by small children, but it happened only once. Kai peered into her room through a small crack in the jamb of the door -- she had foolishly left the door halfway open, allowing anyone access. No wonder she was going to die, anyone who was this foolish deserved it. Anyone could walk right in and kill her.

Kai calmed himself.

The was room was lit up by a soft-rose color light radiating from a small lamp with a floral shade, sitting on a nightstand next to a bed. On the bed, on her belly, Hilary lied holding tightly something in her arms. Curious, Kai locked his gaze on whatever it was, trying to decipher it. It was a wooden picture frame. Not wanting to pry on her little intimate moment with the photo, as it would be a violation, Kai dropped his gaze from her, but at the same time realized there nothing to gaze at. Hilary was no longer on her bed. No longer in sight.

Kai's heart began to pump wildly in his chest, as he saw the front shoji door begin to slide open. With uneasy haste, Kai turned away from the door, and began to walk down the hall. His broken leg hurt with each step taken -- the splint wasn't doing it's job, and suddenly Kai wished he hadn't decided to go through with this plan. As much as he hated admitting it, he needed his crutches.

"Tyson is that you?"

For some reason Kai found himself stopping, and turning to face her. Hilary stood, her long brown locks framing a face of wonder, and astonishment.

"Is that really you Tyson? What're you doing here, and what's up with the glasses? You don't usually wear glasses, and that coat…what are you going for some bad-boy look." She laughed. "What are you hoping that once you come to work today you can flatter Jamie with your new looks and she'll drop the restraining order, leap into your arms, and proclaim her undying love for you? Because if you think that, I'll tell you now no matter how much changing you do to your looks, your personality will always remain the same…and she'll--"

"Actually Hilary, I am wearing the coat because my other one wasn't cutting it for this sudden draft of cold weather, and the sunglasses, are because I felt like it." Kai said, sick of her constant ramblings. It wasn't a lie though, the once warm weather had eerily change into freezing breezes. He tried his best, to make his voice sound high-pitched, and honey-like as Tyson's voice usually was. "And for you information I came down here to ask if you wanted to go to work together…because," he couldn't believe he was actually going to say this. "Because I forgot where work is."

From the suspicious, and concerned look in her face, he wasn't doing so good.

"Are you all right Tyson…your voice sounds funny."

Kai fake a cough. "I have a cold…which is why I am wearing a jacket. My nose is stuffed."

"You didn't have a cold before I left you?"

"I just got it, it came rather suddenly."

"But still something about you is a little off." She studied him closely, and Kai greatly feared she would figure him out. "I don't know what it is, but whatever." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I can't believe you forgot where I work again! This is the sixteenth time!"

__

Sixteenth time? Kai thought in awe -- so his choice words were the correct ones to pull off a Tyson. If he could keep acting like Tyson, there was a possibility he could create an illusionary effect that would block them from seeing the truth, and differences between him and the real Tyson -- if there were still any. Kai feigned a embarrassed blush. "I know, I know."

She sighed. "Fine lets go."

It was so hard to stay next to her when she was practically running. Kai slowly limped a long behind her, feeling the strain of his leg, and trying to balance most of his weight onto the uninjured leg.

Coming to the steps, Kai gradually walked down them, using the banister as he would his crutches, but unfortunately it didn't work to well. His injured leg gave out as did his other leg, and Kai stumbled forward into Hilary who almost on instinct, turned around and caught him.

Kai's sunglasses slid slightly from his face, almost revealing him, but Kai quickly slid them back on. It was close one. Hilary helped him to his feet, her face willed with bewilderment. He had just begun the fallacy plan of being Tyson, and already he had almost blown it -- or maybe he had blown it.

"What is wrong with you?" Hilary inquired. "You almost ran me down in your tripping fit."

He tried to suppress it, but he could manage it, and winced from the pain, bending down to look at his leg, resituating the splint, but pretending to be, fixing his slightly lifted pant leg. He had come up with something quick, something that could excuses his limping, and sudden uncontrollable pains before he was found out. Without warning or thought, the words just came out, and Kai wasn't sure if he regretted them or not. "I sprang my ankle okay, on the way here…is that all right with you?"

She looked stunned, but immediately scowled. "Oh I see how it is? I knew it!" She turned away from him. "Don't even try pulling one over my head Tyson Granger."

"What did I do now?" Kai groaned.

"I saw the crutches at your house…don't even try that underhanded handicap excuse."

"What?"

"You're planning to act like you have sprained your leg so you can get out of doing work today!" She turned to face him, with tears of frustration. "You promised me, you would test out my latest product…do you how hard it is to find skilled enough people to test them…I need to know it's durability level, how far I can push it…I need you! But now your trying to back out aren't you. Aren't you!"

Never before had he seen this side of her: vulnerable, immensely frustrated, and heart broken for some unknown reason, and Kai couldn't help but feel sympathy for her, although he didn't know why.

"No…I am not backing out of anything…I need the money too badly." Of course he didn't know what she was talking about. Tyson and him never discussed what the job would entail, although he had asked him. However, Tyson wouldn't quit ranting about how much he needed the money.

She seemed skeptical. "Yeah right, like I can actually take you at your word." She said. "I know you all too well Tyson…your trying to pull a wall over my head, and I am not going to fall for it. If you want to back out just say so."

"For the last time!" Kai said getting frustrated, grasping both of her shoulders in his hands, holding her firm. She seemed somewhat stunned by his sudden gesture. "I am not backing out, but if you keep bickering I might change my mind. Now lets just go already." That sounded pretty Tysonish. It was sort of exciting, he was actually doing pretty well at this hole role-playing cover thing. All except the falling part.

"Fine." She looked away from him towards the ground, and then pulled away as well. "Lets go…we'll take my car, instead of walking. I wouldn't want you to further sprain your leg."

He would have said something, but Kai didn't want to risk it. He had changed his voice into a throatier version of Tyson, which quite literally could pass off as a sick version of him, but still, he could at some point screw up the voice change, and sound more like himself.

Kai limped along behind her, following her around the back of the apartment complex. She was so aggravating, and quickly got under his skin. If he wanted to he could have back out, because he didn't really want to deal with her, and could just let whatever was about to happen, take it's natural course instead of interfering with it, but something inside wouldn't allow it. Kai wanted to turn away and leave, but he couldn't. Something was going to happen to her, and he couldn't stand by knowing what he knew, and let her be burned…or whatever it was that was going to happen.

__

I will protect you, don't worry, but anymore bickering from you, and I might run for the hills. He was joking of course, which was uncharacteristic, but then everything he was doing since the dream was uncharacteristic.

As Kai headed for her car. He saw in the infinite sky, an a long never ending day ahead of him, with danger lurking around every corner. Kai just hoped he could keep his sanity long enough to stop what loomed dangerously over the horizon. God knew that even a few hours of pretending to be Tyson, would make anyone lose a little of their sanity, although he had to admit it would be interesting.

………………………………........................................................................................................

****

Chapter three: completed.

To be continued.

Date: 10/11/04

So now, tell me what you thought of it? Any **_constructive_** criticism? How can I improve this story? Did you like the idea of this chapter, or should I rewrite it…change the idea of where I am going? Any inconstancies? I want to know….I am a mere grasshopper learning to fly, and you are my teachers preparing my wings until they're almost flawless -- did that make any sense? Hmm… I am a aspiring writer in my infancy, and I need peoples help to improve…there that sounds much better.


End file.
